Link
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Please suggest pairings for all characters that aren't Kirito and Asuna. Most popular demand wins. SUMMARY: A new way to play VRMMOs is introduced. However, the system has a problem, it's able to be hacked. Virtual monsters in reality and only Kirito and friends can stop them. Welcome to the next Sword Art Online disaster. Let the games begin.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Link

Kazuto set the magazine down and sighed. Someone had created a supercomputer to keep the virtual world running and an AI to go with it. The AI's job was described as keeping the virtual world in its peak condition and continue to expand it so that players would never run out of things to do. Somehow, Kazuto didn't like the idea of it. He could see too many chances for it to go wrong.

"Something wrong Kazuto?" Suguha asked.

"Just thinking about the new computer," Kazuto stated.

"I see," Suguha nodded. "Hey, did you hear the rumor?"

"I guess not," Kazuto shrugged. "What is it?"

"At the gaming convention tonight, supposedly there's going to be a new type of Full Dive Gear. I've heard it has the ability to scan things in reality into the virtual world, like food or furniture."

"That sounds amazing," Kazuto marvelled. "I wonder if it could be used to atleast make an image of virtual things in reality."

"You mean Yui?" Suguha asked. "You could probably tamper with it."

Kazuto grinned and nodded. They had lunch then left to Agil's cafe to meet up with the others. When they arrived, Klein told Kazuto the same rumor as Suguha.

"It would be nice to be able to spend time in the real world with Yui," Asuna stated. "You think it'll be for sale soon?"

"I don't know," Kazuto shrugged. "I don't even know if it's true."

Asuna nodded then looked down as her phone buzzed. Then, she sighed.

"I have to go home," Asuna groaned. "Sorry again that I can't come to the convention."

"It's fine," Kazuto smiled. "I'll make sure to record it for you."

Asuna smiled then left, heading home to deal with her turor. Kazuto hung out with the others for a while before he and Suguha left, heading to the convention with Klein.

"So," Kazuto mumbled. "What's going on?"

"See anything about the Full Dive gear?" Suguha asked.

"The only thing it could be is the 'demonstration' an hour from now," Klein reported. "Until then, the only thing going on is cosplay."

Then, he sprinted away. Kazuto sighed and followed with Suguha. Once there, they found him at the edge of the stage with a camera. The first three costumes were Leafa, Sinon, and Kazuto's GGO avatar. The Leafa costume was much, much more revealing than Suguha's avatar, the Sinon costume was equally revealing though mostly because of the woman's enormous breasts, and Kazuto's GGO avatar was the worst. First, no one knew it was male. Second, the woman dressing as him had chosen to remove the chest plate, lower the front of the collar down her enormous breasts, raise the bottom of the shirt, lower the top of the pants, and turn them into _extremely_ short shorts. The only way to really tell who it was, was the foam Photon Sword.

"How is that even close?" Kazuto complained.

"Your GGO avatar is hot," Klein said, practically drooling.

Several other costumes cycled through, including Eugene with the actual player dressed as him. The two most accurate female costumes were Sakuya and Alicia Rue. Finally, it was time. Kazuto started recording and they made their way to the stage as a man and woman walked out onto it.

"Greetings men and women, boys and girls, gamers all," the man spoke up bowing. "How do we play games? By going into a coma while our brain plays, then waking up when we log out. But Sword Art Online proved that it was not the most safe meathod. And yet, the AmuSphere changed nothing about the way we play. So we thought, 'How do you enter the virtual world without leaving yourself comatose?' Finally, we have the answer."

He held his hand out toward the curtain behind himself and it fell, revealing a large silver object that looked like a tripod with what looked like a cannon mounted on top, the end covered by a lense. Everyone began to murmer, wanting to lnow what they were looking at.

The woman turned the object to point at a stand where a pizza was sitting in its box. A screen slid down on the stage and the man stepped forward. The screen turned on to show an open field with a stump.

"I ask again, how do you enter the virtual world without leaving yourself comatose IRL?" The man asked. "It's quite simple. You enter. Confused? Just watch."

The woman pressed a button on the machine and it bwgan to hum. The lense on the end lit up, shining a grid onto the pizza and box. Then, a blue laser shot out, hitting the box in one square, the box there vanishing. Just as the laser appeared it vanished, another appearing and hitting the next grid, then the next, then the next, each grid vanishing as it was hit. Kazuto looked up at the screen, watching as the box appeared on-screen as it disappeared in reality. After about three seconds, the box and pizza were completely gone, having been transferred to the game.

"You see?" The man beemed. "Enter the game. But never fear, it's reversible."

The woman pushed a second button and the laser began again, this time the pizza reappearing. Then, the woman sat down on the stand and the laser began to hit her. People screamed but within seconds she was gone. Kazuto looked up at the screen and saw her waving from the stump. People began to chatter, terrified she was stuck.

"Fear not," the man said, quieting the crowd. "We just thought you would like a live demonstration on something alive."

He pressed a button and the laser began again. Three seconds later, she was again sitting on-stage, perfectly unharmed. A cheer broke out instantly, and it took several minutes for the man to quiet them.

"The device is still in development," the man stated. "The most obvious problem is getting it to activate remotely from inside the virtual world. However, within the next two years, this beauty will hit the market."

Cheers errupted from the crowd, deafeningly loud. Kazuto shut down the camera and grinned. Maybe being with Yui in reality wasn't so crazy after all.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Glitch

Kazuto groaned and opened his eyes, looking outside. There were multu-colored lights flashing and the sound of explosions.

"Fireworks?" Kazuto thought groggily, standing and walking to the window, looking out.

His jaw hit the ground. The city around his house was burning. The explosions were exactly what they sounded like but in several colors. The reason was obvious. Monsters, straight out of ALfheim Online were destroying everything. He could see giant lizard humanoids with swords, giant plants with tentacles that was destroying everything, massive caterpillars, giant fat lizards releasing poisonous gas, even a few monsters from Aincrad like boars the size of an adult human and equally tall wolves. There were also dragons that Kazuto had never seen flying around, breathing several different colors of fire onto everything, as well as gigantic dragonfly-looking creatures doing the same thing.

"This is one wierd dream," Kazuto breathed.

Just then, his door burst open and Suguha sprinted in in a pair of shorts and her red jacket.

"Kazuto!" Suguha said panicked. "What's going on?"

Kazuto shook his head, unsure himself. Then, he looked to the side as a building exploded into debris and the Geocrawler scurried out of it.

"Oh shit!" Kazuto shouted as it spun toward their house.

He grabbed Suguha and spun, leaping out the window less than a second before the monster blasted through the house, obliterating it. Kazuto hit the ground first with Suguha landing on top of him. They bounced once then skidded a ways before stopping. A lizard leapt at Suguha but before it could reach her, Kazuto slammed a fist into the side of its face, knocking it sideways and making it drop its sword, which he grabbed. It spun on him, hissing and he slashed it, the lizard staggering away before shattering.

"It's not a dream," Kazuto breathed. "This is actually happening."

"We need to find the others," Suguha stated.

Kazuto nodded and ran off down the road toward Shino's house since she was closest. Suguha shouted for him to wait then ran to the remains of their house, finding a pair of shoes and her kendo stick then following Kazuto. As they ran, they slowly left the chaos behind, killing several of the lizard men and a few of the dragonflies along the way.

Finally, they reached an area of the city where military and police were scrambling around, setting up defenses and readying a vast array of guns. Kazuto and Suguha sprinted past, not wanting to have to explain where he got the sword or why she was carrying a kendo stick.

At long last, they slowed to a walk outside her house and Kazuto knocked on the door. After a moment, it opened and a terrified Shino leapt out, hugging Kazuto who sighed.

"I heard where it was, I was so worried," Shino said.

"We're fine," Kazuto promised. "Can we come in?"

Shino nodded, walking to her living room where the news was talking about the military's "quick response" setting up a four mile wide perimeter. Suguha closed and locked the door and joined Kazuto and Shino in the livingroom.

"-from the virtual reality video game ALfheim Online," the news was saying. "These monsters took almost no time destroying the area, making it difficult at best to know if anyone has survived. There are reports of several dozen civilians fleeing past the military but these are unconfirmed and in no way account for the rest of the population of the area."

"Does anyone know where they came from?" Suguha asked.

"No," Kazuto said shaking his head. "But I'll give you three guesses. We just saw how the other day."

"The device?" Suguha blinked. "That makes sense. But how?"

Kazuto didn't respond. He didn't know. He didn't want to. But he had a theory.

"We go live now to the military perimeter where the creatures seem to have begun to push outward again," the news said before the feed switched to a reporter trying unsuccessfully to shout over the chaos of hundreds of guns firing.

The reporter continued to try to yell but the camera swung around to the chaos, allowing them to watch as the military and police fired at a mixture of the land-based monsters they had seen, the dragons and dragonflies they had seen, and the Geocrawler. For a bit, it seemed like it was working, until they began to try to reload. Instantly, the monsters seemed to multiply and flooded toward the military. The military began to fire again but it didn't help this time. Monsters began to slaughter military, causing them to shoot dangerously close to each other in an attempt to protect each other and their own flanks.

Then, the line broke in front of the camera and a lizard sprinted past. Over the sounds of dying military, there was one loud gurgle then the cammera fell, landing so that it was looking back at the now headless cameraman and the reporter who had his throat slit.

Kazuto swor, realizing they had to run. He turned to Shino, pulling a pistol out of the back of his waistband.

"Can you use this?" Kazuto asked.

Shino nodded and took it, taking a steadying breath before nodding. Kazuto nodded as well and they sprinted out onto the street. Shino turned to leave but Kazuto stopped, looking toward the military.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked.

"Asuna's that way," Kazuto stated.

Just then Shino's phone rang. She answered it then tossed it to Kazuto.

"Hello?" Kazuto asked.

"Kazuto!" Klein's voice cheered. "Thank God. It's Klein. I have Agil, Rika, Asuna, and Silica with me. We're leaving the city toward the North. Asuna got hurt before we could get there but she's okay."

"Alright," Kazuto sighed. "We'll meet up outside the city. We're on foot."

"Agil's driving us," Klein stated. "Get a ride. These things are fast. And Kazuto, the Gleam Eyes and Skull Reaper are both here."

"Got it," Kazuto breathed. "So is the Geocrawler. See you outside the city."

He hung up and passed the phone back and swallowed hard.

"We need to move, fast," Kazuto stated.

They all ran down the street for several hundred feet before stopping as a group of lizards burst out of a building in front of them. Just as they did, a pick-up truck screeched out of a side street, plowing through the lizards, destroying them all before screeching to a stop. Two people stepped out. One was a man with a strong build, messy brown hair, and a replica of the Demonic Sword Gram resting on his shoulder. The other was a boy with a small build, fairly long black hair, glasses, a black button-up shirt under a large brown jacket, black jeans, and blue and white converse.

"Shinichi!" Suguha gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"We knew that if you were alive you would be here," Shinichi said. "So we came to give you a lift."

"Thanks," Suguha beamed before looking to the others and realizing they didn't know who he was. "Oh, by the way, this is Kazuto, and Shino, a.k.a. Kirito and Sinon. Kazuto, Shino, meet Recon. His real name is Shinichi Nagata. And this is..."

"General Eugene," Kazuto guessed.

The man nodded grinning. He motioned for them to hop on and he and Shinichi got into the cab with Suguha while Kirito and Shino got on back. Shinichi opened the back window and Kirito knelt in front of it.

"Take us north," Kirito said. "Klein and the others will meet us there."

Shinichi nodded and Eugene sped off, trying to leave the ruined city behind.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Meeting Up

Eugene spun the wheel, the truck skidding around the corner, the two lizards on the back being thrown off. One of the dragonflies flew around the corner after the truck and Shino raised the pistol firing. She flinched as the pistol went off but the bullet found its mark, destroying the dragonfly.

"Three shots left," Shino stated just as a building to the trucks left exploded and the Geocrawler shot past, the truck only barely avoiding it.

"This thing just doesn't quit," Kazuto snarled.

They had already been chased by it twice, and now it was scurrying down the street after them.

"I'll shoot it," Shino said.

"Save the ammo," Kirito sighed. "It's immune to attacks anywhere other than its stomach. Plus there are dragons coming."

Shino looked up to see three dragons flying down at them. She swore as the Geocrawler began to gain. Just as it raised its arm to crush the truck, Eugene skidded around the corner. The Geocrawler blasted through a building, missing the truck by a foot. The first dragon flew down at the truck and Shino fired, hitting it in the head and killing it. It shattered and the next flew out of the glowing remains, clawed feet extended and throat glowing with fire. Shino fired and the bullet only barely knicked its head. She fired again and destroyed it.

"I'm out," Shino reported as the last dragon flew down at the truck, throat glowing.

"Now what?" Kazuto breathed.

Just then, Leafa leaned out the window of the truck, hurling a knife at the dragon. The knife went down its throat and the dragon shattered. Kazuto sighed, leaning back against the truck juat before a massive skeletal centipede skidded out of an alleyway.

"Oh..." Kazuto said, voice clipped. "Get us the hell out of here!"

Eugene sped up, and after a moment, he skidded around a corner, nearly rolling the truck. The Skull Reaper skidded around the corner, its pointed feet allowing it to not follow the Geocrawler's example of not turning well. Eugene took three more turns before the Geocrawler crashed through a building directly ahead of them.

"Shit!" Eugene swore. "Hang on!"

Kazuto and Shino clung to the sides of the truck as Eugene slammed on the brake, skidding along the road before cranking the wheel around, sending the truck sideways around a corner. He hit the gas as he started to straighten out and the truck lerched forward, speeding off as the Geocrawler crashed intorhe Skull Reaper, carrying it back along the road. Kazuto sighed, leaning back against the truck.

"We're almost there," Kazuto sighed.

As if on cue, a massive blue minotaur crashed horns first into the side of the truck, sending it sailing and lifting it six feet into the ground. The truck spun slowly as it flew, turning about two thirds of the way around before the tires hit. Instantly, the truck flipped. Kazuto and Shino were launched out of it, crashing to the ground and rolling to a stop. The truck crashed onto the roof, rolling along the ground. Just before it hit Kazuto and Shino, the bed hit a large rock, flipping into the air while the nose stayed on the ground, causing the truck to turn as it passed over the two. Finally it crashed down on the roof and rocked to a stop. Kazuto groaned, opening his eyes and pushing himself up, his entire body shaking.

"S...Sugu," Kazuto mumbled, staggering toward the truck.

He pulled at the door but it wouldn't budge. After a moment, his addled brain noticed the windshield had exploded at some point. He knelt down, reaching down and pulling Suguha out, since she was lying on the ground. Next, he crawled in, unhooking Eugene and Shinichi's seat belts. He dragged Shinichi out as Eugene woke up, grabbing his sword and crawling out. As he stood, the Gleam Eyes stepped up to the edge of the road a hundred meters away and roared.

"We're fucked," Kazuto muttered looking around for his stolen sword, seeing it stuck in the ground at the Gleam Eyes' feet. "What do we do?"

"We have to run," Eugene stated. "There's no other way."

"If I can get to the sword, I might be able to distract him," Kazuto stated. "Though, I doubt it."

"You're not fighting that thing," Eugene stated. "I'll-"

He was cut off by a truck on enormous tires with a solid steel battering ram guard on the front crashing into the Gleam Eyes. It skidded along the road and Eugene and Kazuto picked up Suguha and Shino as Shinichi sprinted to the truck. Kazuto grabbed the sword on the way then leapt onto the back of the truck and it sped off. Finally, the truck left the city and headed north. Kazuto chose to ignore the identity of the driver. Finally, they stopped and Kazuto got off with Shino as Eugene and Shinichi helped Suguha down, as she had stirred. As Kazuto set Shino down, she also stirred and looked toward the driver, terror filling her face.

"Y-You!" Shino stammered, hiding behind Kazuto.

"He saved us," Kazuto said, standing with his sword.

"And now I'm going to have to ask you to get out of the way," Kyouji said.

"Grateful as I am, I'm going to have to refuse," Kazuto stated. "She doesn't want you near her. So I'm not letting you near her."

Kyouji glared at him then turned and left.

"I am the only one that has the right to protect her," Kyouji stated. "That was my job. See you around Sinon. Kirito."

He got into his truck and drove off. Kazuto took Shino's phone and called Klein, telling him where they were.

"So, while we have time, what did he mean it was his job?" Kazuto asked.

"I...I don't want to talk about it," Shino said.

"Alright," Kazuto nodded.

"Daddy!" a voice he knew instantly shouted.

Kazuto spun as there was a flash of light and Yui threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, laughing and sat down.

"I got here as fast as I could Daddy," Yui smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Kazuto smiled. "Do you know what happened?"

"The Artificial Intelligence used the new Full Dive system to expand into the real world," Yui stated, confirming Kirito's fear. "But, that also means we can use it to fight back."

"How?" Kazuto asked.

"By using the system to turn you into your avatars," Yui stated.

Kazuto blinked then grinned and nodded just as a pick up truck pulled to a stop beside them and Klein and the others flooded out.

"Yui!" Asuna shouted, sprinting over and catching Yui as Yui leapt at her.

"She has a plan to try to stop this all," Kirito said. "Turn ourselves into our avatars using the machine."

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Finding Yourself

Kazuto sighed and sat back against the truck.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Asuna asked looking to Yui.

"There isn't," Yui stated. "The device is in the chester of the city. The only way there without taking the streets is the sewer, but the sewer is currently filled with even more monsters than the streets."

"Yes, but the Gleam Eyes and Skull Reaper aren't in the Sewer," Kazuto stated. "Neither is the Geocrawler."

"We should take a vote," Klein said. "All in favor of risking the sewers?"

Kazuto, Klein, Asuna, and Agil raised their hands.

"All in favor of the streets?" Klein asked, knowing the result.

Eugene, Shinichi, Suguha, Shino, Rika, Silica, and Yui all raised their hands. Kazuto sighed.

"Alright," Kazuto sighed. "Street it is. Yui, find us the safeest path you can. Try to stick to the roads. That way we can use the truck."

Yui closed her eyes for a moment then opened them and nodded, turning into her pixie form and burrying herself in Kazuto's pocket. Everyone piled onto the truck and Agil drove back toward the city.

"This is suicide," Kazuto sighed. "Especially with only a handful of close range weapons. Especially with the Gleam Eyes and the Skull Reaper in there."

"We'll be fine," Rika said. "We just need to get to the gun."

Kirito passed Yui into the cab of the truck so she could tell Agil where to go then picked up his sword as the street behind them flooded with lizardmen. One jumped onto the back of the truck and Kazuto killed it instantly. When the next landed on it, Rika kicked it back off and it tripped up the others, which were instantly killed by the Geocrawler as it tried to catch up to the truck.

"Geocrawler!" Kazuto shouted.

A moment later, there were dragons and dragonflies chasing them too. Agil swerved and dodged through the streets, avoiding debris as much as mosters. After nearly ten minutes, they got within a mile, when the Geocrawler returned, smashing into the front of the truck, sending it crashing into a building, the hole where the truck entered collapsing, keeping the monsters out.

* * *

Kazuto groaned, opening his eyes and looking around. He was lying against the wall with Asuna sitting beside him. The others were around the room, either nursing an injury or trying to find a weapon.

"How long was I out?" Kazuto asked, pushing himself up.

"Maybe ten minutes," Asuna stated. "They're trying to get in."

"That doesn't surprise me," Kazuto said pushing himself up and looking around. "Where's my sword?"

"Our best guess is you dropped it when we were hit," Asuna stated.

He sighed and nodded, looking around then out through the window. Most of the city was demolished by the Geocrawler, but there were a few buildings that still stood. In addition, there were several entrances to the subway system where monsters were flooding out.

"I'm almost glad we didn't take the sewer," Kazuto sighed. "I can see the building. It's about a mile away."

"We won't be able to make it," Agil stated. "The Geocrawler could be anywhere. We can't outrun it. Plus, the AI wouldn't leave the device unguarded. It could be almost anything guarding it."

"If nothing else, at least the military finally found a foothold," Yui stated. "The monsters haven't been able to spread out to the last quarter of the city."

"Good," Kazuto sighed. "But we need to worry about getting to the device. Whatever's there we'll deal with when we get there."

He picked up a lead pipe and the others that weren't armed all grabbed something. Then, they left the building through the back door, sprinting from building to building. In the third one, they found the front door open and three lizards walking in. They hissed, charging at the humans and Kazuto used the pipe to block one sword then shoved it away and broke its arm. He took its sword then removed its head. Then, he spun, blocking both of the other swords before Eugen killed both, their swords falling to the ground. Asuna picked one up and Suguha the other. Then, they stepped out into the street and groaned. The building was surrounded by dragonflies. There was no way they were getting away. They would be forced to fight through it. They turned ack to the building as the Geocrawler burst out of the ring of monsters, destroying the building and heading toward the device.

"Follow it!" Kazuto shouted.

They chased after the Geocrawler, the dragonflies behind them closing up and chasing them. Finally, they left the sea of monsters, the Geocrawler disappearing into a wall of buildings. They continued to run, seeing the building they were looking for in the distance. Just as they were about to enter it, a massive yellow minotaur crashed to the ground, slamming its axe down in the middle of their group, forcing them all to jump away. Kazuto swore.

"It would be you," Kazuto stated. "We need to get past this thing. We can't kill it without our avatars' powers."

Eugene sprinted forward, slashing the creature's leg and it roared in pain, hopping away.

"I'll hold it off," Eugene stated. "Get you powers then come back so I can get mine."

Kazuto nodded and sprinted inside with the others. They ran to the stairs and began to sprint up them, climbing higher and higher. Then, just as they reached the floor with the device, the building shook. Kazuto looked down through a window to see a cloud of dust. When it settled, Eugene was leaning on his sword and barely that. The minotaur roared, raising its axe. Kazuto looked awa but heard the axe hit the ground. Heard the strangle cry of pain. Then the triumphant roar.

"We have to hurry," Kazuto growled.

They sprinted through the door and found themselves in a large round room with the gun hooked up to a laptop in the center. Yui grew to full size and began to tap on the computer. Then, she pulled up Kazuto's ALfheim Online profile.

"Step in front of the lense Daddy," Yui said just as the building shook again. "Hurry, he's inside!"

Kazuto sprinted over to stand in front of the gun and it began to shine. Then, it flashed and Kazuto's vision flared white.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Upgrades

Kirito opened his eyes, looking around. Everything looked the same, but when he looked down, he was greeted by the sight of his ALfheim Online avatar's clothes and sword hanging from his back.

"Alright," Kirito sighed. "Hurry and do everyone else too. I'll go deal with the Minotaur. When you get your avatars, come and help. He's going to be a son of a bitch."

Klein nodded and Kirito drew his sword, Excaliber appearing on his back as well, and he drew that sword too. Then, he extended his wings, flying out the door and through the halls to the stairwell. It was a massive stairwell, allowing plenty of room for Kirito to fly down in the middle of the stairs and for the minotaur to charge up the stairs. As Kirito neared the minotaur, he flipped, driving both swords into the minotaur's shoulders, dragging it off the stairs then smashing it into the ground. Then, he flew back from it as it began to stand.

"So, just you and me huh?" Kazuto grinned. "Alright. Let's have some fun."

The minotaur roared, slashing at Kirito wildly and Kirito avoided the axe, slashing the minotaur as he passed. He knew he wouldn't do nearly enough damage to it that way but he needed to keep it busy until there were enough avatars ready to kill it. Otherwise, they would die. After a moment, Kirito flew out the door, the minotaur charging after him. It continued to swing wildly but with more room, he was able to avoid it. After a minute, Klein appeared behind it, slashing it across the back, an explosion blasting out of both sides of the minotaur as he did. Kirito growled in annoyance, flipping over and flying frward, Excaliber glowing blue. He slashed the minotaur from the top of its head to its chest, ice exploding out of the wound and shattering. Kirito forced the sword deeper, ic blasting out of the minotaur's back before Kirito spun, carving three horizontal gashes in the minotaur's torso, ice exploding out of each.

The moment one ability ended, Kirito's other sword glowed red and he spun, stabbing the minotaur several times before slashing it up the front, over its head, and down it back. The gash and stabs exploded and Excaliber began to glow yellow. Before Kirito moved, Lisbeth appeared, smashing a lightning skill into its head, then Agil stabbed Gram into the minotur's back, flying around the minotaur qll the way before backing off. The gash exploded and the minotaur staggered forward, spinning to attack them.

Before it could, Kirito's sword stabbed into the minotaur's leg, electricity arching across its body before the minotaur staggered away and Leafa appeared, slashing and sending an arch of compressed wind blasting through the minotaur. Kirito sprintednforward again, leaping into the air and slashing the minoraur diagonally across the stomach then three more times, knocking it backward, a box of slash trails leaving it before Klein slashed the minotaur with another fire attack. The minotaur roared and Kirito sprinted forward, jumping and stabbing the minotaur at the same time as Asuna. A moment later, a column of light shot up around the minotaur with a column of flame inside it. Both faded and the minotaur roared, raising its axe just before Lisbeth smashed another lightning attack into its stomach. It staggered back then shattered and Kirito sighed, looking at the others and smiling, then at Agil.

"How'd you get Gram?" Kirito asked.

"Yui made a few adjustments," Agil stated. "Speaking of, we should get back to her and that Shinichi kid. Yui can't use the gun and Shinichi doesn't have his avatar yet."

Kirito nodded and flew back up to the top, finding Shinichi standing with his head bowed.

"What's wrong?" Kirito asked.

"I'm as useless as ever," Shinichi said. "It doesn't matter if I get my avatar. I'll just be in the way...in Leafa's way."

"Oh I get it," Kirito sighed. "Look, you're not useless. You just haven't given yourself a chanc yet. You just need to keep trying. You'll win her over."

Shinichi looked up at him then smiled and nodded. Kirito nodded as well and aimed the gun at him, pressing the button. A laser shot out, hitting Shinichi and making him glow for a moment before the light faded and left Shinichi as his avatar. What was the name again?

"Shinichi, you up here?" Leafa asked.

"It's Recon now," Shinichi said. "At least, until we finish doing whatever we have to to stop this."

"Daddy," Yui spoke up. "There's something wrong with the gun."

"What?" Kirito asked.

Suddenly, the gun fired again, the light stopping halfway between the gun and Recon. Then, the light faded, leaving Yuuki.

"Y...Yuuki!" Kirito blinked. "But...you're..."

"Not quite," Yuuki smiled. "I don't know how to explain it but...my spirit was trapped inside the Medicuboid. I tried to find a way out for a long time. Then, I found this. And now I'm here!"

Kirito stared at her for a moment before grinning.

"Asuna's going to be extatic," Kirito smiled. "Come on. We have monsters to fight."

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Work to Do

Kirito stepped out of the building with Yuuki and Recon and Asuna stared at Yuuki in shock. Before anyone could speak, Asuna threw her arms around Yuuki and Yuuki smiled, hugging her back. She briefly explained how she was there to Asuna and Kirito passed the device, which he had under his arm, to Agil so that he could fight. Then, he drew his swords as the monsters around took notice of their group for the first time, likely due to the device.

"Here we go," Kirito said extending his wings. "Let's see how this goes."

He took off into the air, Yuuki following close behind him and together they began to tear into the dragonflies and dragons, obliterating them rapidly. They were relatively weak now that Kirito and Yuuki had their avatars back. They wouldn't even be a challenge if not for the simple fact that there were hundreds. As they fought, Klein, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, and Asuna tore into the ground-based monsters. Asuna and Leafa were both alternating between healing the others and fighting, so Asuna didn't bother with her staff, sticking to her sword instead. Finally, Kirito used a Horizontal square on a group of dragons, finishing the last of the flying creatures and he and Yuuki joined the others, slaughtering the ground-based monsters as well. The biggest threats were the lizards that released poisonous gas, but they fell quickly regardless. Finally they cleared the monsters around themselves and more began to appear out of the city.

"Where are they coming from?" Kirito growled.

"The sewer," Agil guessed. "They were coming up when we were on our way here."

"But how?" Kirito blinked. "What's creating them down there?"

The others all shook their heads and Kirito sighed raising his swords.

"We should get out of here," Sinon said. "Somewhere a bit less infested."

"Oh no!" Yui suddenly gasped.

"What?" Kirito asked.

"The monsters just broke through the military's perimeter," Yui reported.

"How?" Kirito asked.

"The Skull Reaper," Yui said. "He broke the perimeter and the rest of the soldiers were swarmed as chaos broke out."

"Terrific," Kirito growled. "So the entire world is doomed, is that it?"

"We may be able to make the monsters disappear if we kill the program in control of them," Yui stated.

"It's a start," Kirito sighed. "Where is it?"

"America," Yui stated.

Kirito sighed and nodded flying into the air and looking around. He could see the Geocrawler heading toward them and warned the others who all flew into the air with him. Just as they reached him, the Geocrawler plowed through the building they had just left, making it collapse.

"That thing has to go," Agil growled.

"Can you play it's lullaby?" Kirito asked.

"No," Agil sighed. "But I think I know a guy that could. His avatar's a musician."

"I still have Fuurinkazan's contact info, even though they all moved away," Klein stated.

"I know where we could find Sakuya and Alicia Rue," Leafa stated.

"Good," Kirito nodded. "We'll need to recruit."

"Um, I may also have one," Asuna stated. "I just am not sure we should bring Yuuki. Not until we tell them she's alive, mostly."

"Who's that?" Kirito asked.

"I think I may be able to get in contact with the Sleeping Knights," Asuna said. "Whoever may be left, at least."

"Yeah," Yuuki smiled. "And then they'd all be able to keep living like me!"

"Oh, that's right," Asuna blinked. "You don't know. Siune recovered. She's fine now."

Yuuki stared at her then cheered and hugged Asuna again. Kirito nodded then looked down at Eugene's corpse.

"Unfortunately, I know a couple others who will want their avatars," Kirito said.

"No," Sinon said flatly. "None of the Laughing Coffin members or Shinichi are getting their avatars. I don't care how desperate we are."

Kirito nodded and then looked to the others.

"Fuurinkazan is closest," Klein reported. "This way."

With that, they all turned, and flew away to recruit help.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
